Here Comes Peter Cottontail The Movie: Bunny Bounce Bash
Here Comes Peter Cottontail The Movie: Bunny Bounce Bash is an iOS/Android game based off of the 2005 movie Here Comes Peter Cottontail The Movie. ''It is set to be released on the App Store and Google Play Store on April 21, 2021. This game was made to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the ''Here Comes Peter Cottontail 1971 movie. Premise It's Easter once again. And to celebrate, Peter Cottontail, Peter Cottontail "Junior" Jr., and the other bunnies are celebrating the planting of the legendary Golden Egg Of April Valley in the middle of Bunny Square Village to honor the Cottontail bloodline. Out of the blue, January Q. Irontail, Jackie Frost, Jackie Frost's penguin minions and Irontail's IronBots come, break the egg into pieces and scatter them across the four season countries. Irontail then proposes a plan to not only enslave April Valley, but also the entire seasons. Jackie Frost agrees with the plan. The two then begin their attack. With April Valley and the world in great peril, Junior manages to escape Irontail's attack and heads off to Colorland to seek help. There, he meets Seymour S. Sassafrass and asks him for his help to reclaim the pieces of the Golden Egg and defeat Irontail and Jackie. Mr. Sassafrass agrees to help Junior, and even lets him test his latest invention: The Bust-Proof Bumping Bubble Machine, a machine that encases the user in a bubble that cannot pop, and allows the user to even bounce and float around in it. Sassafrass then proudly asks Junior test the machine. Junior agrees, goes into the machine where he then emerges from it, encased in a round bubble that perfectly fits his small size. A tutorial level then begins. Suddenly, Irontail's IronBots arrive and attack Colorland. Junior then attacks the robots by bouncing into them. Thankful for saving his life, Mr. Sassafrass lets Junior stay in the bubble and lets him finally begin his adventure. Gameplay The player controls Junior, who is inside of a bubble for the whole game with three different gameplay type in levels. The first one has Junior in the bubble, and the player has to tilt the device left or right to make Junior float. To make the bubble bounce, there is a button the left side of the screen to make it bounce, and the player can tap it to make it bounce. The bubble's bounce power weakens under a 15-second time limit, and the player must wait for it to reach full power again. There are sections where Junior inflates the bubble via blowing into it and floats around while dodging hazards. There are also enemies to defeat where Junior must either roll or bounce into them, with him also solving puzzles. There are also power-ups that can boost up the speed of the bubble's recharge, can slow down or speed up the bubble, or just make Junior temporarily invincible. The stage is finished when Junior reaches the end. The second gameplay type is a Breakout-like level where Junior is on a platform carried by his friends depending on which world he's in (Flutter for Summer Sun Plains, Munch for Fall Forest, and a friendly penguin for Winter Ridge.), and must destroy colored blocks or pop egg balloons to finish the level without him bouncing off to the bottom of the screen. IronBots will pose as a threat to try and halt Junior's progress. The third gameplay style has Junior in a pong-like stage where he is bounced by a BunnyBot and a large IronBot. The player must get more score than the Ironbot under a time limit. If the criteria is met, the player has won the stage. The bosses have Junior battle Irontail and or Jackie's mechs, and get a piece of the Golden Egg if he wins. There are 33 stages per country; 30 for Fall Forest, Summer-Sun Plains, 2 and Winter Ridge, with April Valley being the world for the final boss battle between Irontail and Jackie. Stages: Competition Mode The game has a competition mode with the two aforementioned game-play types: the Breakout style and the Pong-style. Players can connect with their friends to compete for the highest score.